


I'LL FIND A WAY

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo's thoughts about how to win Leia Organa</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'LL FIND A WAY

Leia, you've given me quite a challange - winning your heart.

This will be as new to me as it is to you.

Oh, there have been a lot of ladies in my life, but my  
aim was not to win their hearts, only their favors.

I've found a way around many circumstances, especially a  
firing squad after my court-martial on my homeworld- Corell.

Outrunning Imperial troops as well as ships   
plying the only trade left to me - smuggling.

Being lucky enough to out smart Jabba the Hutt in his double crossing  
dealings and dispose of his slimy thugs before they got me.

Dodging bounty hunters on places like Nim-rock, Ord Mantell, and Jihra-hay-Ree.

Those won't help me in my strategy to win you, but they prove I've  
been able, most of the time, to find a way.

I can't bring you into my world -so I'll come into yours; and believe me,  
Leia, I WILL win your heart - your love.

I, don't know how, but, I'll find a way.


End file.
